100 Ways to Make Someone Smile
by Emmxstarlight
Summary: My first drabbles, a collection of 100, to the theme 100 Ways to Make Someone Smile. And no, it's not some list you can google and find, it's a list I have made myself! : Rated M for flexibility.
1. Drabble 1: Tatsuki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, I only hope someday I can create a story as phenomenal as Tite Kubo's. -

Tatsuki grit her teeth as she hit the punching bag; once, twice, three times-

She paused suddenly, holding the bag still as she strained her ears. Sure enough, the high pitched beeping of her phone floated down the hallway. Cussing, she pulled one of her gloves off as she ran to her room. She tore the phone out from under her blanket and flipped it open without even checking Caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered shortly, wondering who on earth could be calling her. She was busy, or so she told herself. She had no times for annoying little school girls who wanted to gossip-

"Hey." A low, male's voice broke off her thinking. "It's Ichigo."

Tatsuki quickly seated herself on her bed, mind reeling. She hadn't spoken to the redhead in months.

"Oh- hi." She said, unsure of what else she could say.

"Sorry to call you out of nowhere." The familiar warmth of his voice sank down into the girl, as she gripped her phone with increasing strength. "I just..."

"Yeah?" She retorted, after no further words came.

"I just miss you. And I wanted to make sure you're okay, and that I think we should go out to lunch sometime. I've been keeping you out of my life for too long. Would you be willing to do that?"

Her heart was pounding and her brow was furrowed, but despite all anger and resentment she had towards the old friend, she couldn't refuse him.

"S-sure." she turned her head slightly, scanning the hanging calendar on her nearly barren wall. "You free the fifteenth?"

"I will be now." He said, an eagerness in his voice. "I'll call you the night before and we can work out the details."

"Okay."

"Bye, Tatsuki."

"Bye, Ichigo." She shut her phone, and lay back on her bed. She remained there for the rest of the night, before finally smiling to herself, and getting ready for bed.

Number 1: Call an old friend, just to say hello. 


	2. Drabble 2: Ururu

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, I only hope someday I can create a story as phenomenal as Tite Kubo's. -

The short figure hustled her way through the store, reaching out every now and then to put random brightly packaged merchandise into her children's cart.

She didn't really enjoy having to wheel around the little, belittling plastic play-cart, but the Supermart's owners always got very uneasy to see such a tiny girl push around an Adult cart when it was easily three or four times her size.

She scanned the list, making sure she hadn't missed any of Tessai's scribbled, barely legible grocery items. Satisfied, she made her way to the front counter, and began unloading the items.

The task took her quite a while, apparently Tessai was preparing quite a feast. She had to stand on her "tippy-toes" to balance the last can of fruit on the top of the pile, before clearing her throat, a noise barely audible in the small store.

"Oh, howdy." Hanatoro, the store clerk smiled down at the girl, looking almost pathetic with her droopy lips and big, sad eyes. She just nodded, and waited patiently as he bagged up her things. She paid with the money Urahara had given her, and sighed, a soft tiny breath, when she saw how many bags she had to carry home.

She wished Jinta hadn't run into Yuzu on the way here. By the time she had all the bags in her arms, she could hardly tell which way she was walking.

Hanatoro watched her as she hobbled away from him, clearly distressed by the task ahead of her. He saw as she paused in front of the door, and remained immobile for at least a minute. He wondered what she could possibly be doing, before realizing that she obviously was unable to open the door.

Swinging open the partition that kept him away from the costumers, he made his way silently up to the girl, pressing his palms up against the glass of the door, not minding the fingerprints he was sure he would have to clean up later.

"Here, I got it." He said softly, and held the door open for the child as she looked up at him, surprised, before exiting the store.

She turned back to him, and on her already naturally cotton-candy cheeks, a blush made itself apparent. She smiled, an innocence around her like Hanatoro had never seen before.

"Arigato, Mister." She said, attempting a bow before scampering away. Hanatoro looked after her for a few seconds, before returning to his previous post at the cash register.

Number 2: Hold the door open for a stranger. 


End file.
